A New Home
by Fury's Fire
Summary: Hiccup is a stick of a Viking and an embarrassment to his Tribe. So he finds a way to shoot the Night Fury down, but can't kill it like he knows he should. Overtime a forbidden friendship grows between the two species, but when Hiccup discovers a dark secret that could end the war he's torn between the world of his blood, and the world of his heart. Runaway AU, please comment.
1. I hit it!

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I am so excited to release my first FanFiction. I know I'm really bad at summaries but I had a word limit and I'm not so great with those either. Anyway, i really hope you like my story and, just to clarify, this is a Runaway fic, one of the ones where Hiccup runs away. If you've read my profile you'll probably be able to tell where this is going. So, enjoy my story, don't forget to favourite it, and remember to leave a comment (i love _helpful _criticism, just incase you need an idea). and apparently you need things called disclaimers on every chapter so people know you don't own the movie, so,

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All rights of ownership go to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell (apparently there's a book that is nothing like the movies! Did you guys know that!) If I did own HTTYD there would be a lot more fluff and cuteness, and Hiccup would be Toothless' adopted son.

Enjoy!

* * *

_This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. _

Berk stood high above the waves that violently crashed against the jagged rocks of its shores and many cliff faces. The large, waning moon above casting the land in an eerie glow that illuminated the small village that stood high above the shore. The village itself was near a large, spiralling mountain, the houses situated on a hilly area of land a fair ways from the cliff face that led down to the docks. Sheep grazed lazily on the fields near the village, but when a clawed paw snatched one from its eating place, the others barely noticed, one immediately going over to eat the grass the previous one was eating.

_My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new._

I woke up with a loud gasp to the familiar sight of my cluttered room. The schematics of many of my inventions lying everywhere, along with tools, models, and the occasional article of clothing. I heard the echoes of Viking war-cries outside and a flickering red glow from what seemed like flames coming from below the window. I jumped out of my bed and clumsily pulled on a pair of pants, threw on a shirt, and put on my bear-fur vest before heading out my bedroom door and down the short flight of stairs.

_We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have..._

I reached the front door and opened it, prepared to charge out of my house and straight to the forge before a dragon landed right in front of me. The gigantic form of a red Monstrous Nightmare reared up in front of me, it's front lip curling up in a threading snarl to reveal sharp, pointed, yellow teeth, each one the size of my hand. As it took in a large breath I quickly slammed the door shut, just as it was coated in flames.

"...Dragons" I breathed out, almost silently. I waited until the heat from behind the door had stopped and I was certain the Nightmare had left before reopening the door. The village was crawling with dragons as the beasts set our homes on fire and took off with our livestock. I ran through the village past the fighting Vikings and flaming dragons straight toward the forge.

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that. _

A dragon shot a blast at a Viking to my left, only just missing him. The following blast sent all the Vikings around it, including me, to go flying. A Viking landed right above me and looked at me angrily before smilingly manically and yelling "Mornin'!" I quickly stumble back to my feet and continue running. As I dodge out of the way of Vikings, I heard the same message repeatedly, first it was Hoark the Haggard "What are you doing out!?"

Then Burnthair the Broad "Get inside!"

Next it was Phlegma the Fierce "Get back inside!" The same yells followed me all the way, until a rough hand grabbed me by the scruff of my vest and lifted me out of the path of a long strip of dragon fire. "Hiccup!" The man yelled at me before turning to the crowd "What is he doing-!" He quickly turned he attention back toward me "What are you doing out! Get inside!" He roughly threw me toward the direction of the forge before turning his attention back to the battle.

_That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?_

Stoick picked up a wooden cart with one hand and, heaving, threw it straight at a dragon and knocked it out of the sky.

_Yes. Yes I do. _

An explosion sent flaming debris and Vikings ducking everywhere, Stoick just stood there, surveying the battlefield and brushing a piece of debris off his shoulder "What have we got!" Stoic barked at his men.

"We've got Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks's. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare!" A random Viking answered from the crowd.

"Any Night Furies!"

"None so far!"

"Good".

I continued to run to the forge. Upon finally arriving a large Viking with a prosthetic arm and foot turned to face me. "Ah, ya finally got 'ere! I thought y'd got carried off" Gobber yelled straight into my face, spittle flying everywhere and landing on my face. _Eew _I thought as I brushed the saliva off my face. As I flicked my wrist to get the remaining saliva off I smiled up at Gobber.

"No way! They wouldn't know what to do with all this muscle!" I said, flexing my twigs for arms in what I hoped was a convincing way. Of course I never expected it to worked so wasn't the least surprised when Gobber replied with,

"Well, they need toothpicks don't they?" With a huff I turned and put on the worn leather apron that hung loose down my body like a baggy gown. I immediately grabbed one of the weapons on the bench, a double-sided axe, and started to sharpen at the dulled edges. I looked down in concentration at the blade, until I noticed a trail of wet blood still on the blade. I almost threw up at that and quickly looked out the window to get my mind off it. _I am a Viking! _I reminded myself firmly, _I should love the smell and the feel of dragons blood! Not cower from it like a disgusted child! _

I looked out the window at the raging battle scene, my hands doing all the work of sharpening the axe on muscle memory alone. As I looked at all the fire and the glinting of steel and… _blood_ I couldn't help but feel something was _wrong. _Like all of this just didn't feel _right. _I quickly stuffed those thoughts down deeply inside of me. It was because of those thoughts that I wasn't a Viking like the rest of them, that I was a_ Hiccup. _If only I could just-.

"FIRE!" Someone yelled, interrupting my train of thought. I watched in awe as a group of teens immediately rushed towards it with buckets of water. They threw their buckets of water on the fire at the same time and, in synchronised perfection, turned around just as the building behind them exploded with dragon fire. The five teens, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and …_Astrid_ (I looked at her in complete awe, she was the definition of a Viking) were briefly illuminated in a blazing light, looking like warriors fresh out of Asgard. _Their job was soooo much cooler!_

"No ya don't!" Goober yelled as he hooked the scruff of my jacket and pulled me back and away from the window. I hated, no _loathed, _when he held me like this, it made me feel so venerable and weak, but ever since he figured out he could carry me like that he hadn't ever carried me in a different way.

"C'mon Gobber! Just let me make my mark!" I said (_said! _I definitely did not _whine!_) gesturing outside toward the fight.

"Oh! You've made plenty of marks! All in the wrong places!" I cringed as I thought about that. Sure, I never meant to do anything wrong, like accidentally letting 5 of the sheep be taken when I tried to use them as bait for a trap (I didn't really think the dragons would just _carry the trap away!_), or collapsing a house when I miss-fired a sharp projectile (in my defence, the house was already on fire and falling down anyway), and I certainly did not mean to blow up the store shed when I was trying to use one of my inventions to put out a fire (but really, who knew flour was _that_ explosive!)! I don't think anyone really cared it was an accident though.

"Please! Two minutes! I'll kill a-"

"You can't lift a hammer! You can't swing an axe!" Gobber huffed irritably as he grabbed a bola from the bench "You can't even through one of these!" A Viking immediately ripped the bola out of Gobbers hand and threw it at a dragon, I flinched as I saw the dragon hit the ground. I quickly brightened up though, this was the _ perfect _time to show Gobber my new invention, _The Mangler!_

"Yeah, but this will throw it for me!" I said as I brought out my invention and leaned on it. Obviously, the Gods thought this was the perfect time to make a joke of me, again, and it fired. The bola that was shot from _The Mangler _flew threw the air at a speed no one could replicate by hand, and flew straight into someones face, knocking them out could with a nothing but a _OOF _and a clang of the Vikings metal helmet. "Mild calibration issue" I muttered with a cringe.

"See! This is what I'm talking about!" Gobber said gesturing angrily at my invention. "If you really want to get out there stop being all of… _this!" _He said waving his arms at me. Ever feel like someone just kicked you in the gut even though you're certain no one even _touched _you, that's how I felt right now, but like, who wouldn't!

"But you just gestured to all of me!"

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!" Wow, that actually hurt a lot more than I thought would. So before I could actually let the pain sink in, I shrugged it of with my usually irritating, sarcastic humour.

"Oh, you sir are playing a very dangerous game! Keeping all this raw… _Vikingness" _I flinched at my choice of words but quickly continued, "contained! There will be consequences!" Gobber just gave me a deadpan stare and handed me another blood stained axe.

"I'll take my chances. Sharpen. _Now._" I huffed and turned back to the grindstone with the axe, quickly starting to sharpen it. If I could just kill a dragon my life would get so much better. If I killed a Gronckle, I'd be noticed, if I put a Nadders head on a spear people might even be proud. A Hideous Zippleback has two heads, so I'd get twice the fame, and then there's the Monstrous Nightmare, if I killed one of those I'd pretty much be a celebrity!

A nerve racking ghost-like shriek filled the air. It continued to build in ferocity and became louder and louder. "Night Fury!" A man yelled somewhere to my left. I quickly looked out the window to see if I could get a glimpse of it, of course it was useless though. It was the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, no one had ever seen it and lived to tell the tale. It never steals, never shows itself, and- "Get down!" A woman yelled just as a tower exploded into flames. _-Never _misses. The black creature was briefly illuminated as it sped past the explosion at a breakneck pace and something inside of me screamed as I watched it disappear back into the night. I knew what my heart was screaming about. No one had ever killed a Night Fury, so I was going to be the first.

"Ok kid, hold the forge, they need me out there!" Gobber said as he quickly changed his hand from a hammer to an axe. "Do you understand" Gobber persisted as he turned to me "Stay. Here." I huffed an _okay _and he was gone. Almost immediately after I was gone too, pushing _the Mangler _up to the perfect vantage point I saw before. I ignored the constant cries of _Get back inside! _and within moments I was up on the hill. With a few flicks of the levers keeping _the Mangler_ locked up, it sprung into shape. I wasted no time in hooking a bola into the mechanism and watching the sky intently, waiting for the familiar ghostly shriek and the explosion that would briefly illuminate the Night Fury, giving me a perfect shot.

The night was almost quiet, the noises of the battle below sounding distant and in the background, it was almost serene. It felt like my whole life was building up to this moment, the moment when I would shoot down the Night Fury and become a Viking. The moment I wouldn't be so disgusted at spilling dragons blood. The moment I'd finally give my father _something _to be proud of for once! So it was a little irritating when the Night Fury continued to not show itself, a small part off me stressing that it might of _already left!_

"C'mon, c'mon, give me something to shoot at!" I muttered under my breath as I continued to survey the skies. I knew the Night Fury would strike here next, it was the only tower left. An eerie shriek filled the air and my body filled with excitement, which I quickly stuffed down to stay focused. The blue blast shot out of the night and straight into the tower. Time seemed to slow as I saw the silhouette of the dragon. Everything moved super slow as I aimed it perfectly in line with where the dragon was about to fly, I briefly saw the creature slowly flap its wings down to gain more speed, making the flames curl around it as it did. I held my breath and pulled the trigger.

Time speed up to the speed it was before at I was unceremoniously thrown to the ground by the recoil. I watched as the bola flew threw the air, heard a dull thud of it hitting something, heard the pained screech of the dragon and watched with my breath held as it pummelled to the ground, straight into the forest, right off ravens point.

I did it. I hit the Night Fury.

"O MY GODS!" I yelled as I threw my hands up in victory, I had never been so happy, things were finally going my way. "Did anyone see that!" I yelled in happiness, and my heart wasn't screaming anymore, it was silent, almost in… _regret? _I couldn't understand it, but didn't get to question it as my eyes fell on the extremely angry _Monstrous Nightmare _behind me. My happiness immediately fled, leaving me with nothing but fear as my arms fell down uselessly to my sides. "Other than you." The Nightmare roared and charged at me, and I narrowly missed its crashing foot as it landed on _the Mangler, _shattering it into pieces. A small part of my moaned in disappointment, but was quickly overpowered by the other part that screaming at me to _RUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!_

So I did the very Viking thing, and ran down the hill. Screaming at the top of my lungs like a 5 year old child.

I narrowly dodged a stream of flame that flew past my head and landed in front of me. I bolted to my right as another stream of boiling hot fire launched at me. I quickly jumped behind one of the poles of the spotlights as it was coated in flames, the almost liquid fire coating the opposite side in unbearable heat as I sunk down to the ground, drawing my knees in close. The flames stopped and it went almost quiet, I watched, horrified, as the Nightmares head came around the pole to growl menacingly at me. The jaws of the beast opened in front of me and I quickly shut my eyes, unable to continue looking down the red, pulsating throat that just screamed _you're dead!_

I heard a loud thud and the Nightmare roar in pain, then the crash of its feet as it stumbled away in a daze. I opened my eyes to see Stoick standing there, face scrunched up in rage as he held his Warhammer so tight his knuckles went white. The Nightmare, obviously realising who it was about to fight against, quickly turned away and flapped weakly to get airborne, retreating back to its home with all the other dragons. As Stoick turned towards me I quickly stood up, and acted like nothing happen. I heard the wood behind me started to creak in strain and then heard it snapping. I quickly moved out of the way as the whole light fell down, the top of it rolling down the hill until it ended in a loud crash. I faintly heard screaming and saw as a bunch of Nadders quickly flew away, sheep in their claws. I cringed and turned back to Stoick.

_Oh yeah, Stoick's also my dad._

"What are you'd doing out!" He started to all but roar into my face, "You were supposed to stay in the forge and then this happens! Hic-!" I quickly interrupted to stop him from getting too mad before I told him what I had accomplished.

"Yeah, I know, but I shot the Night Fury down. Like, I actually did this time!" I cringed as I thought of the mean prank the twins and Snotlout played on my a few months back, but shrugged it off. "It went down just off Raven's Point! If we get a search team out there we can still-!"

"-ENOUGH!" Stoick bellowed with enough force to make a dragon shut up. "Every time you step outside, disaster strikes! You-ah" he huffed in frustration and turned to Gobber, "take him home, I have his mess to clean up". Although I knew he was talking to Gobber, it felt like the words were directed at me, so it hurt that much more when I heard the venomous tone behind it. I turned around before Gobber could get to me and started the trek up the hill to my home, with him following close behind.

"Good job useless!" Snotlout yelled from where he was standing a little ways ahead of me to my right.

"Yeah, like, I have _never _seen anyone stuff up as bad as you!" Tuffnut joined in, snickering at me with Snotlout. I just walked past them, shrugging them off with a sarcastic remark.

"Yeah, I was trying so, um, thanks" I said. Not my best comeback ever but I really didn't care right now, I just felt so deflated. The thing inside me that should've been screaming with excitement that I shot down the Night Fury had gone painfully silent and it started to ache.

"Hiccup" Gobber started. He was probably going to try say something comforting, but since he was a Viking he really sucked at that so I didn't really want to hear what he had to say, so I turned an interrupted him before he could continue.

"No! I'm tired of how he always talks to me! Like someone skimped the meat on his sandwich!" I puffed up my chest and put my hands on my hips, and making my voice go as deep as it could I did my impersonating of dad. "Excuse me barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered a extra large boy with beefy arms! Extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking Fishbone!" I couldn't stop how my voice cracked on the last word, but I was able to stop the tears that were starting to sting my eyes.

"No no, you're looking at this all wrong" Gobber started, and I really didn't have the strength to interrupt him this time, "its not what's on the outside he can't stand" I could almost see where this was going but was still shock when the next words left his mouth. "Its what's on the inside he can't stand!" I almost cried at that, not only did no one like me because I was small (because, honestly, they made it extremely obvious every day), but now I was being told no one liked me because of what was on the inside too, because of _who I was! _I couldn't stop the sarcastic remark as it left my mouth.

"Wow. Thanks for summing that up" I sighed and crossed my arms. Goober sighed and put his head in his hand before continuing.

"Look. Just. Stop trying to be something you're not" Gobber said.

"I just want to be one of you guys" I said, unable to stop the emotion the laced my voice. Goober looked at me with that sad expression on his face and I couldn't handle it, I couldn't handle the pity, so I turned and went inside closing the door behind me before Gobber could say anything else. And immediately went out the back door and into the forest. Heading straight towards Ravens point. I was going to kill that Night Fury, maybe then dad would like what was on the inside.


	2. I guess I was wrong

**Author's note: **Guess what! I'm alive! I am actually really surprised how many people ave read my story, and i have 3 favourites! I'm so happy right now! Anyway, now I'm bringing our favourite Night Fury's (or, in this case, Notts Guard) perspective on things. This chapter provides a little bit of backstory into Hiccups life and also gets some plots turning. and, since it is in a dragons perspective, the dragons species all have different names from the Viking variations. so far they are;

**Nightmare=** Flame-skin

**Gronckle= **Rock-eater

**Nadder= **Spike-tail

**Night Fury= **Notts Guard

**Light Fury= **Sol's Bane (but they come in _way _later, oops, spoiler alert!)

**Terrors=** Little-biter

**Zippleback=** Two-head

I think that's it, if any other dragon pops up along the way, i'll be sure to put it in the authors notes, so don't forget to check them out. Now the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or any characters mentioned in this story, all rights of ownership belong to Dreamworks animation and Cressida Cowell (I dont know if i spelt that right or not, but I'm pretty sure that's right). If i did own it HTTYD 3 wouldn't of had an ending that still makes me cry (i'd make it way better, and happier, Hapetter. ...That doesn't sound right, does it.)

Anyway, sorry for the delay but here's Chapter 2 of A New Home!

P.s. I have a profile on Wattpad under the same name, so you can expect to see this on there soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was just like any other raid. I had woke up to the waning moon rising above the ocean, casting the land in a comforting glow as it brought the night in with it. I had almost no time to enjoy it before the queen awoke, demanding food once again to feed that bottomless pit she called a stomach. The other dragons obeyed almost willingly, like they were happy to serve their queen, which they probably were. The queen had them all under her control, twisting their minds to make them think they were willing servants serving under a righteous queen that wanted nothing more than to help her people. But the truth was far from that.

She made them think they had a choice as she talked to them in soothing, manipulative tones. She told them that she was given them everything, and that they should be eternally grateful, making them think that giving her all the food they caught until they themselves were almost starving was completely normal. She seemed nice, acted like a mother to all the dragons that entered her domain, but she was anything but, and it was made painfully obvious whenever she _ate _someone. But the others were too far under her control, so when she told them that she didn't like doing it but they were necessary sacrifices, they all believed her.

But not me.

She couldn't control me like she could the others, because I was a Nott's Guard (our cousins, Sol's bane, is like us, but they're white. Although the obvious difference still doesn't stop everyone from mixing up the names. I have been called a Sol's Bane way more then I'd prefer). my species had one of the strongest connections to magic amongst all the dragons, that's why our fire was so powerful, because we had so much magic, that it affected our fire without us even having to cast a spell. Our power was only rivalled by the Bewilderbeasts and that old extinct species of legend no one really cared about. But the queen was strong, and I was still under her control, but not like the others.

The others had no choice but to follow her orders, they were nothing but mindless slaves. I wasn't like that, I could disobey, I just couldn't _leave. _Every time I tried to leave she was call me back with that accursed song of hers, the one that promised safety and protection and love. I didn't believe the song, but I followed the song back to the queen anyway, I tired to fight it once, I just ended up back at the nest with _very _sore wings.

My train of thought was interrupted as the Queen told us which island we would be raiding. We were raiding one of the closest ones, the ones the Vikings called _Berk. _She told me I was leading the raid, and to keep her subjects safe. She told us to stay safe and wished us well before she sunk back into that lake of lava she never leaves. As we left I thought about what she said, and how the others believed her, I was almost sick.

*_Nott's Guard!_* A Flame-skin yelled from my right. *_Are you alright? You look like your about to fall!_* I turned to face the Flame-skin. He was one of my only friends inside the nest, well as close as you could be friends with one of the Queens servants.

*_I am ok Flame-skin!_* I reassured him, he sighed in relief. *_Just trying to figure out how you all like that serpent of a Queen so much!_* There were many gasps around us as some of the dragons started to whisper about how rude I was. The Flame-skin just laughed.

*_I know you think the Queens ways are… unorthodox._* I honestly felt sorry for this man sometimes. *_But you must understand that this is only a small price we have to pay for all she has given us._* I was about to yell at him when he must've caught onto my train of thought and interrupted before I could continued. *_She gives us a home, and her protection from the Vikings that want us dead. But if you are going to carry on about this, please keep it to yourself, I'd rather not enrage the Queen_* I shuddered at the thought of that. Soon we arrived at the island, our group going quiet as they waited for my orders.

*_Just like every other time! Flame-skins, protect your flock! Rock-eaters, disable the warriors. Two-heads, distract the Vikings! Spine-tails, get as much food as possible! When the raid is over make sure you all have food for the Queen!_* I quickly parted from the group, flying high above them. I looked at the village and crooned in sympathy, before letting loose a roar that was a very clear sign to start the raid.

I waited high above as the battle continued, waiting until the perfect moment. Until then I occupied myself with my favourite pastime, watching that tiny Viking hatchling make a complete fool of himself. I watched as the Flame-skin almost flamed him as soon as he left his wood nest. It was hilarious watching him run, his limbs flailing everywhere and his arms looking like they didn't know what to do. He was extremely clumsy, bumping into many others of its kind before he was yanked off its feet and pulled backwards out of the road of a line of fire from a Rock-eater. I watched as the large Viking yelled at him at threw him away from him, the hatchling quickly catching itself before running off again. I just stopped a sympathetic coo before it came out of my throat. What was I doing! _He was a Viking! _

A really small Viking, but a Viking none the less. When the hatchling disappeared inside the nest made of stone with the fire inside I turned my attention back to the battle. I picked a tower the Vikings were using as a vantage point and sped down towards it. A blast of plasma left my throat and blew the tower to pieces. I flew past the fire my blast had created and, out of the corner of my eye, saw the hatchling looking at me with awe, and as I sped away his eyes followed me. I freaked out at that, no Viking could see even my silhouette passing by the fire, yet the hatchling obviously did.

I continued to fly around the battlefield, destroying catapults and towers. When there were only a few towers left I spotted the hatchling running up a hill, pushing something that was almost four times his size. I heard a screech from below me, a scream of pure pain, and when I looked down all I could see was a Nadder with a spear embedded deeply in its chest, the Vikings around it yelling happily. _Focus, _I scolded myself, as fun as it was to watch the hatchling, I still had a job to do.

Very soon there was only one tower left. As a victory shot of sorts I fuelled my next blast with a little bit of magic. The blast I shot flew toward the tower in a blazing, blue glow. It flew straight into the tower, its stability fractured so it exploded it a curtain of blue flame. The tower started to crumble as I flew through the flames. The fire felt warm and comforting on my scales, almost as if it was congratulating me on blowing up a tower. I flapped my wings, time felt like it slowed as the flames curled around me, my wings almost touching below my body before I was about to bring them up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the hatchling on the hill not too far away, one of his many inventions set up in front of him. I would've laughed at the form of his sprawled out body had something not hit me roughly in the side and knocked the wind out of me. I felt a strong grip of something like vines wrap around me, around and around they went, until they had wrapped my wings up entirely. I roared in dismay once I realised I had been hit by one of the Viking ropes used to take dragons down, but how did they hit me, they couldn't even _see me! _ The only one who had ever come close to seeing me was…

My eyes once again landed on the hatchling, it's face happy as it watched me fall. My heart dropped down somewhere to the ground below before it was crushed in the unforgiving claws of disbelief. I didn't understand, I had been watching this hatchling for _winters, _it couldn't do something like this, it just couldn't. Through all the winters I watched it, it had never hurt anything, I saw how its face dropped whenever it saw the fighting of the raids, how hopeless it looked when one of the dragons were killed, how tears pricked its eyes and how it put a hand over its mouth to stop itself from being sick whenever it saw a dragons blood.

I remembered how many winters ago, when the hatchling was so small and naive that I thought it might shatter like a weak rock if he so much as _tripped_, it saved a small bird from a raid. It was safe in the stone nest, I remember that, but the next thing I knew it was running straight into the middle of a battle toward a _Flame-skin! _I honestly don't think it paid attention to the fighting dragons and Vikings around it as it ran straight _through the Flame-skin's legs_ and picked up a small little black bird that got hit by a piece of debris and hurt its wing. I watched in stunned awe as it gingerly picked up the small bird and patted its head, before turning around and walking to the forest.

The Flame-skin freaked out when it saw the tiny little _hatchling _walk straight underneath him again without a care in the world, and so he did the thing most dragons would do around Vikings and hatchlings, and lashed out at anyone who approached him or the hatchling. It was extremely funny to watch, until the Flame-skin almost flamed the hatchling, then I was scared. It was a well know rule among us dragons that you should _never _hurt Viking hatchlings, cause not only was it wrong (because they are _hatchlings_), but it usually meant that, if you did, the entire Viking nest would descend on you like a flock of angry Little-biters. So if he, the Flame-skin, hit the hatchling, they would need to get away from this island _fast._

Plus, there was a little part of me that didn't want the hatchling to get hurt. Why should it get hurt when it was just trying to save a poor defenceless bird. So when a piece of debris went flying at him, I didn't hesitate to swoop down there, pick him up, and fly him deep into the forest, where he'd be safe. As I flew I noticed how the hatchling clung to me, but still refused to let go of the bird. When I finally landed, the hatchling stumbled away from me with wide, terrified eyes. To appear less threatening I sat down and cooed and crooned in a comforting way. When the hatchling finally calmed down I turned my head to the side curiously, it must of found that funny because it started laughing, which instantly made me happier.

Obviously the bird did not share the same feelings and started struggling. _*Why don't you go put the bird down over there* _I suggested softly as I gestured towards a bush. The hatchling quickly moved over and put the bird down where I gestured too, and it quickly hoped away. I stood there, shocked, with my mouth hanging open. I don't know if the hatchling just figured what I was trying to say, or if it actually understood me.

"Papa says a Terror will snatch your tongue if you leave you mouth open like that" the hatchling said cutely in his super high squeaky voice. I quickly snapped my mouth shut and the hatchling started laughing again. _What is he, _I found myself wondering, _Vikings don't laugh and are definitely not gently, but he's both so he can't be a Viking. _"I don't think they'll actually do that though, I think they like fish more than tongues". The hatchlings eyes widened and it took a step away from me, "you don't like tongues more than fish, do you?" I snorted at that and shook my head. The hatchling looked happy for a second before his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Papa said that all the dragons are big, bad meanies, that they're evil." He looked down to his face in sadness and I crooned in what I hoped was a comforting way, "he said they killed Mama." My heart seemed to stop at that, the poor little hatchling didn't have a mother, maybe that's why he's always outside, because he doesn't have a mother to keep him cuddled up where it's safe and his Sire was too busy (Don't know why he'd be too busy though, he's always right next to the little hatchling in the stone nest. At least, I _think _that's his Sire). "But you're not like them, right? You're nice" he said it as more of statement than a question, but he voiced was laced in uncertainty and fear, so I made sure he knew I was nice.

_*You're right, I'm not like them* _I said as I nuzzled the small amount of messy fur on his head.

"Thought so" the hatchling replied with such certainty it made me feel warm. Wait, did he just understand me again? "Can we be friends?" He asked, his little eyes wide with hope.

I opened my mouth to say of course, determined not to use any body language to see if he could actually understand me when- "HICCUP!"- an extremely loud voice rang through the forest.

"That's Papa!" The hatchling cried excitedly before grabbing my face and attempting to pull me towards the voice, "if you come and say hi to him I'm sure he won't think dragons are evil anymore". He said it with such conviction that I was a little sad that his naivety actually let him believe that.

_*No, I'm sorry Hatchling but-* _

"HICCUP!" I looked up and saw a Viking with the big red mane and eyes that were more scared than angry, and next to him I saw the Hatchlings sire, the one with the golden fur and the fake paw and leg.

"Papa!" The hatchling yelled excitedly before running towards the two. I didn't wait to see what one he ran to, or if he made it there without tripping (wouldn't be surprised if he did), before I flapped my wings hard and took to the skies quicker than any of the Vikings could react. As I flew off I heard the little hatchling excitedly exclaim "I have a Night Fury for a friend!" And in that second I _knew _that the hatchling wasn't Viking. He just befriend _me, a Notts Guard for Moons sake! _There was no way he could kill a-

I crashed into a tree very, _very _hard, snapping out of my thoughts. The giant of a tree immediately split as I flew through it, peeling more than a few scales of in the process. I then crashed face first into a giant stone that was just conveniently where my head was going to land. I heard the scales on my head crack more than feel it, but I definitely felt more than heard as my body went tail over head and rolled down a hill, coming to stop in a ditch. I lay there panting for breath. My limbs all ached and I was sure I had broken ribs, luckily my wings were fine, although they're extended at weird angles that hurt and I couldn't pull them in because of the _damn Viking ropes! _I felt blood trickle down my forehead from a gash on my head, couldn't do anything but blink rapidly to try stop it from getting into my eyes. I struggled at my bonds but the tighter I pulled, it felt like the tighter they got, and the more they dug into my scales.

I could feel every single chipped scale, every gap in my back where a scale had been torn off, every stabbing pain from the shattered scales that littered my forehead. But the weirdest thing was, it didn't hurt, not nearly as much as how much my heart ached. I was so sure, I just _knew _the hatchling couldn't be a Viking, all the signs were right there, how he flinched, how he cringed, how the tears always lined his eyes whenever he saw a dragon die. I thought he wasn't Viking. I had been so sure. But no matter how i tried to convince myself i found myself thinking the same thought over and over until I blacked out from the pain.

_I guess I was wrong._

* * *

Well, that's it!

i have a question for you guys. i don't know whether Toothless should loose his tail completely (as in, forever), or have his tail injured for a little while, or have the dragons do some healing magic to bring his tail back.

So I'm leaving the decision to you guys, shall he lose his tail, injure it, or bring it back later. You're choice, the majority wins.

Fury's Fire out!


	3. I looked at him, and saw myself

**Authors note: **Hey guys! i am so sorry this took so long to write! i did not expect it to take this long.

Thank you guys so much for leaving reviews! I'm really happy respond to any of your questions and it makes me _super happy _whenever I read nice comments. I am so glad all of you guys love this story and, to reply to the guest that commented, I don't really get what you meaning by _"Your writing style is very easy to relax to" _but i get what you mean.

To respond to Mariah, I can't actually really answer your questions because I don't even know the answers! I'm kinda just writing this and, once I think somethings good enough, publish it, and I don't really have a plan, but I can say that Hiccup will _probably _take the dragons with him. As to whether there is another girl, well, in this story Hiccup doesn't love Astrid (in a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of way). The reason to that will be explained in the next chapter (or the one after that, not really sure, but _soon_) when I explain everybody's age.

And to all of you who are wondering, the vote from last chapter is still on! However, Toothless' tail is not injured, he has lost it (plainly because if he loses it and Hiccup builds him a new fin, there is a lot of potential of bonding and cuteness). Anyway, Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or any characters mentioned in this story, all rights of ownership belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell (Still don't know if I spelt that right).

Enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to leave reviews!

P.S. Can someone tell me what follows are, cause they're not favourites, there's another button for that (Please reply via PM if you can, I'm not really sure)

* * *

"AAAH!" I screamed in frustration as I _still _failed to see any sign of a Night Fury. I opened my journal to the roughly drawn map of Berk I did not too long ago and grabbed my charcoal pencil out of the middle of the book. Now, when I say charcoal pencil, I mean a piece of charcoal stuck on the end of a stick and held their by a small string of sorts. I didn't really like these pencils, the ones that trader Johan had on his trading vessels were so much better, and let you draw exact detail. But they were so expensive, so I had to settle for the old fashioned burnt wood stick. The map was completely covered in X's, all of them concentrated around Raven's point. I added another X to the mess and then huffed in frustration and drew a giant X over the whole thing, and a splinter from the stupid stick got stuck in my finger.

I screamed once again in frustration and all but threw the pencil back into the book and slammed it shut before dumping in my vest pocket. I turned to the sky, not caring if anyone heard me and screamed at the top of my lungs "WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" The Gods hated me, they truly did. I put in as much effort as everyone else, actually, put in _way _more effort than everyone else, and they still hated me. Everything I did ended as a disaster, my inventions, me trying to lend a hand, _this! _I huffed in exasperation and pulled at my hair. "Some people lose their mug, or their axe, but not me! _No,"_

I looked forward and saw a branch right in front of where I was walking, at the perfect place where I could hit my head. I angrily raised my hand and continued on, my voice getting louder by the second._ "_I manage to lose an entire DRAGON!" My fist swung forward on the last word with a strength I didn't know I possessed. I watched with a satisfied smirk as the branch bent back, looking like it would snap. My smile dropped when I saw it come flying back at me and- WHAM! I grabbed my head and hissed in pain, I could already feel the small amount of blood trickling down my head from the cut the tree had so graciously given me. I turned to glare at the tree but suddenly lost my anger.

Obviously, the tree wasn't having a real good day either, if the giant split in the middle of its trunk is anything to go by. I warily took a step back, whatever did that must've been _big, _this tree was one of those hundred-year-old ones, the type that didn't just break. Something big must've hit it in anger, or ran into it really fast, or…

Crashed into it.

I quickly ducked and looked around, the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around uncomfortably at how unobservant I had been. When I spotted no giant, black dragon creeping up on me to kill me, I calmed down enough to look around the tree. There just behind the tree was a giant trench in the ground that ended at a boulder at the top of a hill. I gulped and got close to the ground and walked slowly over to the boulder. I pressed my back up against it and took in deep breathes and let them out again._ Why are you freaking out so much! _I thought angrily to myself, _you haven't even seen it yet, it might not even be there. _It still took me a while to calm my nerves as looked over the boulder.

And quickly hid behind it again when I saw the black beast on the other side. I didn't really see it, I just saw a big, black mass, that was lying still on the ground. I took a deep breath and slowly peeked over the boulder. There on the ground was a big, jet black dragon. It was much smaller than I expected though, it was smaller than a Nadder, though much bigger than a Gronkle, and _way _bigger than me. One of its wings were extended slightly and caught in the bola that struck from the sky. I handmade the bola specifically for this reason, they had small pieces of iron in them that held the rope strong and latched on to whatever I caught. The small amounts of iron would dig into the flesh of the victim so whenever they struggled it would get tighter and tighter until it was ripped out of the flesh, usually along with chunks of it. The scales on its hide was seamless, and I almost thought it didn't have scales, until I focused and saw the small, individual black scales that were about half the size of my palm.

A small laugh escaped my lungs as I slid down the hill and came to a stop next to the dragon. Up close, it was really big, and I was really glad it was tied up on its side and not standing up. I threw away the thought with a small shudder and a laugh as I put a foot on the Night Fury's leg, "Ha! Look at me! I have defeated this beast!" I could see it all now. People would sing songs of this moment, make heroic looking paintings. I'd be a legend, the people would cheer my name, people would look up to me, and dad would be proud. The Night Fury groaned and shrugged me off. I yelped as I fell over, but quickly crawled backwards away from the dragon, panting.

_It's not dead_ I thought in fear. I grabbed my small dagger out of my vest and stood up, pointing it toward the Night Fury with shaking limbs. I cursed myself for being stupid, then studied my breathing, then my heart almost stopped as I realised its eyes were open and staring at me. They were green and the pupils were slightly slitted, and in them I could see the apprehension as it watched me come closer. "I'm gonna kill you dragon" I muttered under my breath as I approached it. I adjusted my grip on my dagger so it faced down toward the beast. This was going to be painful for the dragon, the dagger was small and it was _big, _it might not even get through the scales, and if it did, it would be slow and painful. "I'm gonna cut your heart out and give it to my father" I could see dad's proud smile as I showed him the heart of the Night Fury, as I smiled up at him with the blood dripping down my arms, leaving red trails. _Blood_ I thought as I was almost sick, _there's going to be so much blood_. I was never good with blood, especially when it was on a weapon, because that meant the owner of the blood was dead and- no. I had to stop this thoughts.

"I am a Viking" I muttered as I started to raise the dagger above my head, ready to plunge it down into the beast, to savour its screams of pain and the blood that would gush over my hands as it flared and whimpered and- NO! _"_I AM A VIKING!" I screamed at the dragons face then I shut my eyes and prepared to plunged the blade down. I could feel the Night fury's eyes bearing into me, as if it was silently begging to be left alive, for me to show mercy. _Don't look at its eyes, _I thought sternly. If I looked into its eyes my resolve would break, and I wouldn't kill it. So I puffed out my chest, took a deep breath.

And opened my eyes.

I immediately felt a pang of pain and guilt in my heart as I saw how _hopeless _it looked. I watched silently as I saw the last amount of hope leave its eyes, as its head fell to the ground with small croon of sadness. And as I watched I felt like a monster, because I knew that _I _was the reason it was like this, why it was giving up. And in that brief moment when I looked at it, when its green eyes met my before closing, all I could see was myself. Like, literally myself. I saw the reflection of me in its eyes, how hopeless and sad I looked, as if it was killing me to do this, and I realised that we were the same. Both hopeless, scared, and _alone. _I knew in that moment the painful truth, the one I had been avoiding since the day I was born, but now I couldn't any longer. _I can't kill a dragon. I will never be a Viking. _

I turned away from the dragon with a half-heartedly huff of annoyance. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes, and all I could feel was the _pain. _The pain of knowing that my father would _never _be proud of me, that I would _never _be a Viking, that I would _always _be alone. All I wanted to do was turn and run, hide somewhere deep in the forest where no one could ever find me, just hide and _cry _at how unfair the world was. I was already walking up the hill I came down when I turned around and glanced at the dragon. I felt that thing in my heart fall as I muttered my next words with more pain than I ever thought possible, _"I did this." _

And before I could think about what I was doing, or how it would end, I was cutting the ropes of the bola. I found the ropes that would relieve the most strain so the iron would no longer be imbedded in the dragon, so it could get out of it unscathed. By cutting these ropes the pressure would loosen until the point I could just pick the bola off the dragon and leave. I cut one of the ropes and I could already see most of the ropes loosen, when I cut the second one the dragons wing was free. I quickly found the last one I had to cut, which would relieve all the pressure and the dragon would be free. I started sawing the rope getting thinner and thinner, fraying when the dagger was cut through it. _Three, two, one, and-_

A small scream burst out of my throat as I felt the giant black mass crash into me. My head collided with a rock that left my vision swimming, but I could feel the pressure on my chest keeping me pinned to the rock. I tried to get it off me, pushing and shoving at it. When my vision cleared a yelp tore out of my throat as I realised the _thing _on my chest was a giant, black scaled, dragons paw. It was almost as big as my whole chest, bigger than my head, and it was _heavy, _and it wouldn't budge even the tiniest bit.

Even though only a few seconds had passed it had felt like I'd be trying to move the paw for ages. I finally looked up at the Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, and all I could see were the razor sharp teeth inches away from my face. I let out a small yelp and re-doubled my efforts to move the paw off me. I looked for my dagger but saw it far out of my reach, so I quickly looked for something else. My head was snapping around so fast that I saw I could've gave myself whiplash, but I couldn't find anything, not even a stick. I felt my limbs begin to shake as I looked back up at the Night Fury's face, I tried to ignore the tears that stung my eyes or the small trail of one as it ran down my cheek. My hands came to rest on the paw on my chest, my fingers unconsciously wrapping around the edges.

I looked into its eyes, full of so much anger and rage, and had never felt so _small. _Now, I was pretty used to feeling small, after all, I was literally a talking fishbone among _Vikings. _I had been victim to many of Dads outbursts of rage, as he paced in front of the fire while yelling about how stupid I was, and I sat there curled into a little ball just to find some comfort. But right now, I felt like a small, defenceless _child_. And I _hated _it. But I was far too scared. I felt _so small, _like the Night Fury could just squish me with its paw like I was a bug (It probably could). The thing inside my heart seemed to curl into a ball and hide deep inside of me, and I could feel my legs coming up so I could curl into a ball as well. But the paw was in the road. So I just lay there gasping for breath and feeling like I was choking on my fear.

_Why aren't I dead yet? _My stupid brain thought. I'm not complaining or anything but shouldn't the Night Fury have already killed me. I looked in its eyes and still saw the rage and the pure, untamed anger, but I also saw confusion, resentment, irritation. It's eyes scanned my face and I tried to sink back into the rock, just to get away from the eyes that were studying me, the intelligent eyes that were looking for something, and I shuddered at the thought of what it could be thinking. Thinking it was distracted I tried to push the paw off again. I had hardly moved my hands before it was snarling viscously in my face. Then it took its paw off me and rose high above me.

I immediately curled up and put my arms over my head. When nothing happened for a second I opened my eyes to peak at the dragon. Just as it crashed back down. Its paws landed on either side of my head, way too close for my liking, and it opened its mouth right next to my face and _roared. _I curled up tighter and tried to block my ears as a small whimper escaped my lips. I could feel my eardrums bursting, and all I could feel was the dragons roar shaking through my veins. I couldn't stop the tears that leaked from my face as the thing in my heart seemed to scream _I'm sorry!,_ but I didn't dare let out a sob. The roar seemed to last for hours before it abruptly stopped.

The Night Fury snapped its mouth shut and huffed me, the hot air blowing my hair all over the place, before it turned and flew off deeper into the forest. I watched as it clumsily flew away, crashing into a few trees before it disappeared into the fog. I lay there, breathing heavily as the roar continued to echo in my head. I slowly sat up and looked where the Night Fury had flown off, before slowly stumbling to my feet. I picked up my danger and started to walk away before the shock of everything finally hit me. I had been so close to dying, my head was literally inches away from being in the dragons mouth. _It could've ate me! I almost died!_

Those were my last thoughts before my face decided to become acquainted with the ground.

* * *

_Flamming arrows fell from the sky in wide, flaming arcs. My head spun around as I saw the dragons flaming the ships, the _Viking _ships, the Vikings on board fighting with everything they had to stop them. I could feel the heat of the dragons fire on my skin, so hot I just knew there would be burns. I watched as a Viking was flamed, stood there as another was tore in half, and only flinched when another blood splattered across my face. I stumbled away from the lifeless corpse at my feet. I turned and ran down the deck of a ship I was standing on and crashed into a Nadder's leg. I was about to run when Vikings charged at the Dragon with raised axes._

_The Nadder grabbed me with a large clawed paw and jumped into the air, I freaked out and pulled a dagger from my boot and plunged it into its foot. It roared in surprise and opened its paw, and I roughly fell down to the deck below. I stood back up and ran toward the front of the back of the ship. I briefly noted that my mouth was opening and shutting again, over and over, and my throat hurt. I focused through the pain that ran through my body and my heart, and I felt something inside me stutter in fear, but I kept focusing, at least trying to figure out why my mouth was moving like that. Then I finally heard it, my voice screaming out of my throat, saying one word, over and over. "Dad!"_

_Something crashed behind me and I turned around quickly. And looked straight into the rage filled eyes of the Night Fury._

My eyes flew open as a gasp racked my throat. My heart beat rapidly, filling my ears with the familiar _thump-thump,_ and blocking out all other noise. The light from the sun was a calming orange, casting the small ditch in a calming glow, but it faded too fast, becoming a foreboding, cold dark, as I struggled to see my surroundings. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream, _I repeatedly told myself to calm down. When my heart rate finally calmed down I heard the calming sound of the crickets, and the howl of the wolves. The forest seemed quiet and serine, lulling me into a calm state, reminding me that I was safe under the trees.

The wolves howled louder, sounding closer. I sat up and looked around cautiously, gripping my dagger so hard that the pommel dug into my hand. As nice as the forest was, the wolves _were not, _and wouldn't hesitate to make a snack of a Hiccup like me. I heard a yelp from deeper inside the forest, and realised that it came from the same direction the Night Fury went. A brief blue light was all I saw before a thundering _boom _echoed through the trees. The Night Fury was still here, and still very able to fight. I quickly scrambled to my feet and _ran. _

I needed to get back to the Village.


End file.
